dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bassrath-Kata (greatsword)
There has been some "back and forth" editing concerning if and how this sword is wielded by the Arishok. For the good of this wiki, I think it's imperative it be settled, so I am presenting the information here as to why this greatsword is the Arishok's off-hand weapon: This sword's graphics are identical to that of the Arishok's off-hand weapon during the battle at the end of Act II. Compare the screenshots of Hawke and the Arishok wielding Bassrath-Kata: * The "thatch" pattern at the base of the sword is identical in both screenshots. * The "circle" marking near the middle of the blade is identical in both screenshots. * The red cloth at the base of the handle near the hilt is identical in both screenshots. It has also been discussed Sataareth is the Arishok's off-hand weapon. However, the Sataareth as provided to Hawke after Act II is grossly different than either of the Arishok's weapons. (Sataareth is referred to as an "axe" in its codex entry and has serration-like tines and curved, axe-like guards near the handle.) Both weapons are identical Bassrath Kata greatsword.jpg|Bassrath-Kata greatsword wielded by Hawke. Bassrath-Kata_DA2.png|Bassrath-Kata wielded off-hand by the Arishok in combat. Maehlice (talk) 06:01, April 2, 2011 (UTC) (NOTE: I initially placed this discussion elsewhere it did not belong, so I have cut-pasted the following:) End this confusion of Sataareth. User_talk:Scythev The fact that Bioware made a mistake in naming it an axe does not take away from the fact that the item in question points belonged to the Arishok, the codex entry confirms this. Just because the Bassrath-Kata shares the model of a sword that the Arishok uses does not mean that the reward from The Lost Swords is what he used. Especially when there are numerous other rewards that have the same name. Furthermore, comparing images of two weapons is not sufficient evidence as there are many weapons and armor types in both DA:O and DA2 that share the same models. Balitant (talk) 23:14, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :In response to the statement above: :"The fact that BioWare made a mistake in naming it an axe". ::What evidence is there the Sataareth codex entry is errant? During the battle with the Arishok, he wields an axe in his strong hand, so it seems more likely the name "Sataareth" refers more to that weapon than to the longsword rewarded to Hawke. :"Furthermore, comparing images of two weapons is not sufficient evidence"'' ::Due to a lack of additional documentation, what else is there than to compare the images and models? Certainly, conjecture BioWare made a mistake in naming Sataareth an Axe isn't more sufficient evidence? :"Especially when there are numerous other rewards that have the '''same name'."'' ::This could also be said for the Champion Armor, then. But that doesn't make it any less the champion's armor when worn by a rogue or a mage or a warrior. :Perhaps there is a compromise to this. If neither we nor the other contributors of the wiki can come to an agreement, then the gallery is posted without comments, and the "Trivia" section offers both possibilities concerning the nature of the Bassrath-Kata greatsword. Maehlice (talk) 06:01, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :God this is annoying. Speculation is speculation, and that is what you are doing Maelice. The item Saatereth can be confirmed to belong to the arishok simply because of the fact that "Sataareth" is said to belong to the Arishok in the codex entry (even if there is an error stating it is an axe). It does not mean that is the sword we see him wielding during the game. However, stating that the Bassrath-Kata is the sword that the Arishok uses is an extreme jump. Especially when ALL of the quest rewards from The Lost Swords have the same name, possibly brought in advance to reward Hawke if he/she is "basalit-an". I think that to be the case but I am not going to add that to this article because it is me speculating without proof. You are speculating that because this model that these two swords share (Bassrath-Kata and the sword the Arishok wields) is identical that they must be the same. Well is the Blade of a Thousand Battles a sword that a darkspawn used because its model matches what we see Hurlocks wielding in DA2? To my knowledge there is no codex that states that it is, just as it is my understanding that there is nothing to say that these swords are one and the same other than your conjecture. :One more thing Maehlice: since this has reached a stage that this has turned into an edit war there is not going to be a "compromise" in a form that caters to your specualation. I became aware of this when I saw the message you left on anothers talk page, Scythev (one that is strangely no longer there, avoid editing others profiles in the future), meaning that there is now a group of editers involved. In other words I will be getting one of the admins to resolve this, as we are apparently to childish to resolve this ourselves. Balitant (talk) 09:54, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :I just had a quick look over the the messages here and the page in question and I see two solutions. One, state in the trivia that the greatsword shares the same model as the Arishok's. Or two, state that the greatsword may be the same the Arishok fights with. It's somewhat late at night, so I'll give this a more detailed look over in the morning. 11:03, April 2, 2011 (UTC) One, state in the trivia that the greatsword shares the same model as the Arishok's. Or two, state that the greatsword may be the same the Arishok fights with. This is actually the "compromise" I was thinking. Ultimately, I have no proof this is the Arishok's sword, so I can certainly agree my position is conjecture. (one that is strangely no longer there, avoid editing others profiles in the future), meaning that there is now a group of editors involved. I thought my comments were better placed in an item's talk page than a contributor's talk page, so I "moved" them here instead. I'm sorry for the edit war this has become and for my part in it. This was never my intent, and I'm not particularly certain what I was thinking in the first place letting it get to this point. I would make the edits myself to undo my part in this mess, but I've already put the shovel to this hole too many times. I'm going to stop digging deeper, so whatever anybody decides (editor, admin or even random contributor), I will not be editing this or any other article with anything more than facts or otherwise proven information. Again, I'm sorry for the hassle. Maehlice (talk) 20:18, April 2, 2011 (UTC) I must agree with Balitant's assessment that Sataareth is the Arishok's sword for two reasons. One, it is described as such in its codex entry, and it's physical form most nearly matches his off-hand weapon. Second, Bassrath-kata is about Hawke's height (which I am assuming to be around 6 feet tall), while the Arishok's off-hand sword didn't look that long, even taking into account that as an especially tall Qunari we could be talking about an 8-9 foot tall Arishok. For the time being, I am going to suggest that we remove all mention of the Arishok and Sataareth. EDIT: I have removed both the Trivia section and the Gallery, and I am requesting that we keep it in this neutral state until we come to a conclusion. Scythev (talk) 22:35, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :I agree. I've been stupid, and I apologize.Maehlice (talk) 02:24, April 3, 2011 (UTC) The Equaliser - Baldur's Gate 2 I'm wondering if this sword is intentionally supposed to resemble the Equaliser from Baldur's Gate 2. It was one of the swords you had to collect parts for during the game and have it reforged. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M5TLP06nzl4 Watch the video around the 2.34 mark when the user clicks the sword to move it. You can see the entire icon there. Coincidence or a deliberate easter egg to BG2? -- (talk) 02:04, August 30, 2011 (UTC)